Warcraft & Facebook : La Rencontre
by Valyndra
Summary: L'Histoire de Warcraft revisitée au travers de Facebook, cela donnerait des situations et discussions plutôt... incongrues non ? Premier chapitre centré sur les Titans ! Bonne lecture ! - ABANDONNÉE -
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I.

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Ceci est ma première fic, basée sur le lore de Warcraft, mêlée à " l'univers " Facebookien :) Je suis déjà tombée sur plusieurs fics de ce genre, certaines prenant notamment pour cadre la saga d'Harry Potter. Mais que je sache, une seule fic française ( que je vous recommande chaudement) de ce genre a été réalisé sur l'univers Warcraft : Le Fléau Facebook (centrée sur Arthas), de Keltira-Tissesort. Je voulais reprendre ce modèle et faire une fic plus globale, intégrant plusieurs périodes de l'histoire de notre chère Azeroth :) J'ai essayé de donner des "noms de famille" (qui sont le plus souvent des titres en fait) à des personnages qui n'en n'ont pas dans le lore. Sur ce, j'espère que cette fic vous fera rire/sourire/souffler du nez :P !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient exceptée la fic en elle même, tout revient à Blizzard et à Chris Metzen !

* * *

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** a rejoint FaceBook.

 **Eonar Coeur-de-vie** a rejoint Facebook.

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** a rejoint Facebook.

 **Norgannon Tisserêve** a rejoint Facebook.

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** a rejoint Facebook.

 **Golganneth La Tempête** a rejoint Facebook.

 **Sargeras Le Superbe** a rejoint Facebook.

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** a créé le groupe :  Titans, protecteurs des mondes.

 **Sargeras Le Superbe** a rejoint  Titans, protecteurs des mondes

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** a rejoint  Titans, protecteurs des mondes

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** a rejoint  Titans, protecteurs des mondes

 **Golganneth La Tempête** a rejoint  Titans, protecteurs des mondes

 **Aggramar Le fidèle** a rejoint  Titans, protecteurs des mondes

 **Norgannon Tisserêve** a rejoint  Titans, protecteurs des mondes

 **Sargeras Le Superbe** a publié dans le groupe Titans, protecteurs des mondes: Punaise ça en jette comme nom !

 **Eonar Coeur-de-Vie** : C'est vrai... En parlant de nom, ça va le tien, pas trop exagéré ?

 **Sargeras Le Superbe** : Oui le mien va très bien, et non je trouve même qu'il est en deça de la vérité.

 **Eonar Coeur-de-Vie** : Tu es irrécupérable Sarg'...

* * *

 **Aman'thul Le Grand patriarche** a indiqué qu' **Éonar Coeur-de** **-** **Vie** était sa femme.

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** a indiqué que **Sargeras Le Superbe** était son frère.

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** a indiqué que **Golganneth La Tempête** était son fils.

* * *

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** a publié sur son mur : Rien de tel après de longues batailles à soigner les blessures de tout ces loustics qu'un bon bain chaud. - avec Tout les titans, à  Néant Distordu.

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** : Tout les Titans sont dans votre bain ?! Non parce que c'est paradoxal parce que moi et Maître Sargeras n'y sommes pas...

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : Mais non enfin pourquoi tu d... Ah mince c'est vrai que mon statut est mal tourné.

 **Sargeras Le Superbe** : Raaaah les femmes...

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : Un problème ? Tu préfèrerais que je te laisse mourir la prochaine fois ?

 **Sargeras Le Superbe** : Tu en es incapable ;P

 **Eonar Coeur de Vie :** Tu fanfaronnes trop...

 **Golganneth La Tempête** aime ça.

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** : Um...Je peux te rejoindre chérie ?

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : Rêve ! C'est mon moment à moi ! Bon allez, je coupe mon Facebook, débrouillez vous sans moi :P

* * *

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** a écrit sur le groupe  Titans, Protecteurs des mondes : Bon je sais que chacun est un peu occupé à rien foutre aujourd'hui, mais j'ai découvert un nouveau monde salement corrompu, mais ça a pas l'air foutu pour autant . Donc ça serait bien qu'on s'en occupe et fissa.

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie :** Non mais on peut JAMAIS être tranquille ici ?

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Tu vois Sargeras, contrairement à toi, ce monde n'est PAS irrécupérable !

 **Sargeras Le Superbe** : OOOOOOOH Gentil garçon, ça va, tu es fier de répéter ce que dis ta Maman ?

* * *

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** a publié sur son mur : Pour revenir à des préoccupations plus triviales, vous ne trouvez pas que Facebook est un peu … vide ?

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Aussi vide que ta tête :P

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** : C'est pas sur ma tête que va attérir mon Marteau.

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle :** Non mais j'hallucine quoi, je lui parle d'un monde corrompu et au lieu de se bouger il vient chouiner sur son mur parce que y'a pas assez de gens sur Facebook ! Si c'est ça les Titans d'aujourd'hui, ça fait grave pitié

 **Sargeras Le Superbe** : Ouais, j'avoue

 **Khaz'goroth** **Divineclume** **:** Quoi « ouais » ? Que ma tête est vide ou que Facebook est vide ?

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** : Ou bien que J'AI raison ?

 **Sargeras Le Superbe :** J'avoue que à part nous, y'a personne, c'est pas très divertissant votre truc, ça manque d'action...  
 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** aime ça.

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle :** … J'apprécie votre soutien maître, sincèrement.

 **Sargeras Le Superbe :** Je sais mon petit, je sais.

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriache** : Oh mais frérot, si tu veux de l'action, il suffisait de demander. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour empêcher les monstruosités du Néant Distordu de ravager les mondes que nous avons forgés.

 **Sargeras Le Superbe** : Rien que ça ?

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : J'apprécie votre sens de la dédramatisation mon oncle.

 **Sargeras Le Superbe :** J'imagine que le quelqu'un en question c'est moi n'est-ce pas ?

 **Sargeras Le Superbe** : Et je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** : J'apprécie ton sens de la déduction mon frère.

 **Sargeras Le Superbe :** ….

* * *

 **Sargeras Le Superbe** s'appelle maintenant **Sargeras Le Défenseur**.

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur** a changé sa profession : anciennement  Conseiller Titanesque, actuellement Champion du Panthéon.

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur** a publié sur son mur : On me donne même pas une carte ? Non parce que c'est vaste le Néant Distordu quand même...

 **Norgannon Tisserêve :** Tu es un Titan Sarg'. Tu es sensé tout savoir.

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur :** C'est un peu nul comme excuse ça.

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur :** Vous allez me manquer vous savez

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie :** Oh c'est si gentil ! Par contre si tu pensais te victimiser et nous attendrir en écrivant ça, sache que ça s'est vu !

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur :** Mince, ma stratégie a été découverte !

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle :** Je vous souhaite bon courage dans ce périple maître.

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur :** Hopopopop ! Toi tu viens avec moi !

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle :** Hem... Je ne pensais pas partir avec vous maître.

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur :** Non mais tu t'imaginais quand même pas que j'allais galérer avec ces … choses, pendant que toi tu te tourne les pouces tranquillement au Panthéon ?

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle :** Pardon, pardon maître !

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur :** Bon allez, ramène ta couenne, on y va dans pas longtemps.

* * *

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** a publié sur son mur : Mais ça arrête jamais de se reproduire ces mochetés ou quoi ?! Y'en a partout ! - à  Trou perdu de l'univers.

 **Sargeras le Défenseur** : Je plussoie...

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Attendez, y'a vraiment un endroit qui s'appelle " Trou perdu de l'univers " ?!

 **Golganneth la Tempête** : Oh mon Dieu oui je viens de cliquer sur le lien !

* * *

 **Norgannon** **Tisserêve** a publié sur son mur : Et c'est reparti pour de l'ordonnancement ! C'est un peu monotone à force, faudrait que je pense à changer de métier...

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** , **Éonar Coeur de Vie** , **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** et **Golganneth La Tempête** aiment ça.

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur** : =.='' On échange ?

* * *

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur** – est d'humeur maussade.

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur** – est d'humeur déprimée.

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** : Courage mon frère ! Si tu sens que tu vas craquer, tu peux revenir un peu au Panthéon, histoire de te reposer.

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur** : J'y songerai. Mais je vais persévérer.

* * *

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** : Va s'occuper d'un nouveau monde avec la familia. C'est vraiment le b***** ici – Avec **Eonar Coeur de Vie** , **Golganneth la Tempête** , **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** et **Norgannon** **Tisserêve** **.**

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** : Hum, c'est quoi toutes ces mochetés là ?

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Et pourquoi on tombe encore sur un monde où c'est le wild...

 **Norgannon** **Tisserêve** : Woh les jeunes, cessez un peu de râler et venez nous aider là !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2.

Disclaimer : Tout l'Univers de Warcraft appartient à Blizzard et à Chris Metzen.

Un chapitre plus centré sur les Forgés par les Titans et Les Aspects !

J'ai fais à la fin du chapitre, une référence à une certaine série Abrégée :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

* * *

 **Eonar Coeur-de** **-** **Vie** a publié sur son mur :  Golganneth, mon chéri, tu vas avoir des petits frères et soeurs !

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : O.O

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : Qu'il y a t-il mon petit ?

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Hum, mère, non pas que je sois contre le fait que l'on aggrandisse la famille, mais pourquoi …. maintenant ?

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** : Ce que veux dire ta mère d'une façon assez spéciale c'est que nous avons créés des défenseurs qui interviendront pour nous dans ce monde, parce que si on s'amuse à tous débarquer en même temps ici, je doute que ça finisse bien. Elle est donc en quelque sorte la mère de ces défenseurs. Symboliquement.

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Hem, d'accord, c'est plus clair maintenant...

* * *

 **Freya** **Chantdevie** , **Thorim Le Brillant** , **Loken Le Talentueux** , **Hodir Le Protecteur** , **Odyn Le Royal** , **Ra-den Le Vaillant** , **Archaedas Le Grand** , **Mimiron** **Mimir** , **Auriaya La Savante** , **Kologarn Po** **ing** **-de-pierre** et **Tyr Le Brave** ont rejoint Facebook.

 **Freya** **Chantdevie** , **Thorim Le Brillant** , **Loken Le Talentueux** , **Hodir Le Protecteur** , **Odyn Le Royal** , **Ra-den Le Vaillant** , **Archaedas L'Héroique** , **Mimiron** **Mimir** , **Auriaya La Savante** , **Kologarn P** **oing** **-de-pierre** et **Tyr Le Brave** sont maintenant amis avec **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** et **13 autres personnes**.

* * *

 **Thorim le Brillant** a créé le groupe  Forgés par les Titans .

 **Freya** **Chantdevie** a écrit sur le groupe Forgés par les Titans : Bon, allez, c'est pas tout ça mes petits, mais si on allait calmer tout ce beau monde ?  
 **Tout le monde aime ça.**

* * *

 **Loken Le Talentueux** : A vaincu et enfermé Neptulon ! - avec **Mimiron** **Mimir**.

 **Odyn Le Royal** : Vous en avez mis du temps, ça fait déjà un bout de temps qu'avec Tyr on a laminé Ragnaros...

 **Loken Le Talentueux** : Non mais comment il se la ramène !

 **Freya** **Chantdevie** : J'avoue haha, tu sais vous avez été d'une lenteur avec Tyr, contre Archaedas et moi, Théarazane a pas fait long feu ! Non mais en fait ça vaudra jamais le temps qu'on mis les trois autres pour vaincre Al'Akir xD

 **Thorim Le Brillant** : C'est un concours c'est ça ?

 **Ra-Den Le Vaillant** : J'applaudis votre maturité.

* * *

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** a publié une photo sur son mur – avec Y'shaarj.

 **Tous les** **T** **itans** **et tout** **l** **es** **F** **orgés par les Titans** **aiment ça.**

 **Loken Le Talentueux :** Et un arrachage de Dieu, UN !

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **vie** : Joli coup mon cœur, mais la prochaine fois, vas-y plus en douceur.

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche :** Ben c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix chérie...

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Eh ben, on cite même pas le photographe ?! C'était quand même un joli highkick.

 **Khaz'goroth Divineclume** : Ouah, ça déchire !

 **Eonar Coeur-de-vie :** Dans les deux sens du terme Khaz'.

 **Khaz'goroth Divineclume** aime ça.

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** : Merci mon fils ! Y'shaarj fait moins le malin maintenant !

 **Y'shaarj Le Dominateur** : Toi, tu vas morfler.  
 **C'thun L'Oeil** , **Yogg-Saron Milles-dents** et **N'Zoth Le Corrupteur** aiment ça.

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** : Tiens, toujours vivant ?

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** : Ça t'apprendras à essayer de corrompre mes gosses, sale bête.

 **Golganneth La Tempête** :  Y'shaarj, arrête de rager, t'as perdu, ben t'as perdu, voilà !

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Ah oui, et change ton « nom de famille », il est un peu has been vu ta situation actuelle :P

 **Y'shaarj Le Dominateur** : Je vous ai laissé un petit cadeau mes lascars. Vous allez m'aimer ;)

 **Éonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : Écoute ça ne pourra pas être pire que toi

 **Y'shaarj Le Dominateur** : Comment suis-je sensé le prendre ?

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Dans ton cas, prend le comme un compliment.

* * *

 **Yogg-Saron Milles** **-** **dents** a écrit sur le mur d' **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** : Non mais vous croyez sérieusement que votre Ulduar va me retenir ?! On va revenir vous pourrir la vie, pas vrai les gars ?

 **C'thun L'oeil** : « On » ? « Les gars » ? Désolé Yogg', mais occupe toi tout seul de te libérer de ton trou à rats, pour l'instant je suis légèrement occupé.

 **Y'shaarj Le Dominateur** : En fait on a fait exprès de vous laisser gagner, pour que vous nous foutiez la paix.

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** : Non mais allez, avouez vous avez rien vu venir...

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Ce qui est le comble quand on a un oeil géant en guise de tête, hein  C'Thun :P ?

 **C'Thun L'oeil** : Tu vas regretter ta blague sale morveux.

* * *

 **Auriaya** a commencé à travailler à Ulduar, section Archivisme.

* * *

 **Tyr Le Brave** : Va aller poutrer ce dégénéré de Galakrond ! - avec **Alextra** **s** **za La Lieuse** , **Malygos Le Magicien** , **Ysera La rêveuse** , **Neltharion Le Terrestre** et **Nozdormu L'intemporel**.

 **Galakrond** : Mais vous rêvez mes pauvres !

 **Ysera La Rêveuse** : …..

 **Alextra** **s** **za La Lieuse** : Père, votre règne de canibalisme a assez duré.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : Tssss, S'pèce de vieux tarré va !

 **Galakrond** : NON MAIS J'HALLUCINE ! LES GOSSES DE NOS JOURS

 **Ysera La Rêveuse** : Ça grandit si vite...

 **Nozdormu L'intemporel** : Et c'est la plus jeune de nous tous qui dit ça...

* * *

 **Tyr Le Brave :** A perdu une main :(

 **Alextra** **s** **za La Lieuse** : Vous aurez un souvenir de cette grande bataille.

 **Malygos Le Magicien** : Drôle de façon de voir les choses...

 **Galakrond** est passé de l'état de vivant à mort.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : ENFIN !

* * *

 **Alextra** **s** **za La Lieuse** a créé le groupe : Vols draconiques.

* * *

 **Thorim Le Brillant** : Bon sinon, on les appelle comment les créatures de l'enfer qu'on a vaincues ?

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Pourquoi on devrait leur donner un nom ?

 **Thorim Le Brillant** : C'est Auriaya qui a demandé à ce qu'ils soient nommés, rapport au fait de mettre à jour les archives d'Ulduar, tout ça tout ça...

 **Éonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : OH Je crois que j'ai une idée !

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur** : Aménuïa, ma belle soeur a ce qui semble être une bonne idée.

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : Tais toi sombre crétin !

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Bien balancé Maman !

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** : Tes répliques sont limites frangin... Tu pensais à quoi chérie ?

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : À « DTA » ! Allez devinez ce que ça veut dire ;P !

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Dieux Très Aigris ?

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** : Dieux Trop Appréciés ?

 **Norgannon** **Tisserêve** : Dieux Très Aimables ? (C'est du sarcasme pour ceux qui ont du mal à connecter les neurones)

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur** : Dans Ton A… ?

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** : Tu me déçois mon frère.

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : Non, Non, Non et  Sargeras, tu es de plus en plus vulgaire. DTA = Dieux Très Anciens, parce qu'ils étaient là bien avant qu'on arrive :) Alors Auriaya, tu en penses quoi ?

 **Auriaya La Savante** : Mouais c'est assez bateau... Mais ça ira !

* * *

 **Golganneth La Tempête** a partagé sur son mur son score au jeu : Forgeur des Mondes.

 **Golganneth la Tempête** : HA ! 600 000 000 mondes forgés ! Qui dit mieux ?

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** : Seulement ? J'en suis à 700 000 000 perso...

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Oups, j'ai fait une faute de frappe ! J'ai mal publié mon score ! J'en suis en réalité à 800 000 000 !

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : Vous êtes stupides tout les deux et menteurs en plus ! Vous avez forgés le même nombre de monde !

 **Tyr Le Brave** : Car Golganneth a donné l'eau et la foudre aux mondes forgés

 **Freya** **Chantdevie** : Et  Khaz'goroth les montagnes, les continents et le feu lui même

 **Thorim Le Brillant** : Donc comme les mondes que vous avez ordonnés ne sont dépourvus ni l'un ni de l'autre, vous avez forgés exactement le même nombre de monde CQFD

 **Golganneth Le Tempête** : Les Parangons, le bon sens même n'est-ce pas !

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : Mon fils cesse de râler ! Et Khaz' tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas beau de mentir !

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** : Oui mamaaaaaaan.

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : C'est MA mère espèce de Mytho !

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** : Dixit celui qui a renchérit sur un faux nombre pour éviter de perdre la face :P

 **Freya** **Chantdevie** : STOOOOOOOOOOOP ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamins !

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : O.o

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** : O.o'' :O

 **Norgannon** **Tisserêve** : Oh Mon Dieu, Freya a rembarré des Titans !

 **Eonar Coeur** **-** **de** **-** **Vie** : Ma petite fille grandit si vite :')

* * *

 **Sargeras Le Défenseur** s'appelle maintenant **Sargeras Blacktitan**.

 **Sargeras Blacktitan** a changé de profession : anciennement  Champion du Panthéon, actuellement Boss des Démons.

 **Sargeras Blacktitan** a partagé des photos.

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** : Oh Mon Dieu Maître les retoucheurs ont abusé de Photoshop sur votre tête !

 **Sargeras** **Blacktitan** : Je fais ce que je veux avec ma tête !

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** : Woh-woh d'accord, quelle agressivité ! N'empêche, les cornes ne vous vont pas trop.

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** : Attendez, pourquoi vous faites des selfies avec des démons ?!

 **Sargeras** **Blacktitan** : Mon petit Aggramar, je voulais te le dire : j'ai enfin trouvé la solution au « problème démon » et à leurs actions.

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** : Ah oui :D ?

 **Sargeras** **Blacktitan** : Oui … J'ai eu une révélation...

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** : Euuuuh...

 **Sargeras** **Blacktitan** : C'est eux qui ont raison Aggramar. L'Ordre, L'Harmonie … Ça n'existe pas, ce n'est pas durable. Inéluctablement, tout redevient Chaos et Destruction. Alors au lieu de rester spectateur, agissons. Instaurons le Chaos par nous même.

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** : Attendez attendez. Vous voulez libérer les démons et en gros organiser l'extension du Chaos ?!

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** : Woua, j'ai réussi à caser « Organiser » et « Chaos » dans la même phrase !

 **Sargeras** **Blacktitan** : Exactement !

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** : Mais Maître vous êtes fou !

 **Sargeras** **Blacktitan** : Oh Oui !  
Et ma première mesure en tant que Maître des mondes sera de construire des terrains de jeux pour démons et d'interdire toutes ces magies de lumière qui ramollissent la jeunesse ! Mmh-Mmh, c'est drôle !

Tous les démons aiment ça.

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** : Tu vas voir si je suis ramollifié par la lumière !

 **Aggramar Le Fidèle** s'appelle maintenant **Aggramar Le Vengeur**.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 : Passions et Dragons.

Bonjour à tous/toutes :3 Dans ce chapitre on va parler Dragons, couples, folie, et piratage !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, pour donner votre avis et me faire part de certaines choses que je pourrais améliorer :)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient exceptée la fic, tout revient à Blizzard et Chris Metzen !

* * *

 **Aman'thul Le Grand Patriarche** s'appelle maintenant **Papachou Aman**.

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Euh... hein ?

 **Papachou Aman** : Laisse tomber, c'est  Loken qui joue au pirate avec mon compte...

 **Loken Le Talentueux aime ça.**

* * *

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume** à **Papachou Aman** : Coucou ! Dis moi, j'aurais besoin que l'on me reconstruise ma forge, je l'ai pété hier.

 **Papachou Aman :** QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume :** Tu sais, c'est assez long à expliquer et surtout très ridicule, alors si on pouvait éviter d'en parler...

 **Khaz'goroth Divinenclume :** EH c'est quoi ce nom ?!

* * *

 **Khaz'goroth Divineclume** s'appelle maintenant **Khaz'goroth Enclumebrisée**.

 **Golganneth La Tempête** aime ça.

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Si je pouvais aimer ça 1000 fois, je le ferrais sérieux xD

 **Khaz'goroth Enclumebrisée** : 'Ganneth... Ta gueule. Purement, totalement.

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Rooooh allez quoi, tu veux pas que les gens sâchent que tu as pété ta forge en jnpiunfdtazerthjbvcxqdfghjvnfdsghnbvc

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : Khaz', si tu pouvais éviter de me faire écrire n'importe quoi, ça serait bien.

 **Khaz'goroth Enclumebrisée** : Alors fais ce que je te dis. La ferme.

* * *

 **Aggramar Le Vengeur** à **Papachou Aman** : Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous trafiquez au Panthéon, mais laissez tomber tout ce que vous êtes en train de faire, ABSOLUMENT tout, parce qu'on a un immense problème : Sargeras est devenu fou.

 **Papachou Aman** : QUOI ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ?!

 **Aggramar Le Vengeur** : Honnêtement, j'en sais trop rien. Il est juste persuadé que sa mission c'est du vent et que l'ordre est toujours supplanté par le chaos. Je vous dis il est devenu fou !

 **Aggramar Le Vengeur** : EH c'est quoi ce nom ?!

* * *

 **Papachou Aman** a renvoyé Sargeras Blacktitan du groupe **Titans, protecteurs de** **s mondes**.  
 **Aggramar Le Vengeur** aime ça.

 **Eonar Coeur-de-vie** : Et qu'est-ce qui nous vaut l'honneur de ce renvoi ?

 **Aggramar Le Vengeur :** Le déshonneur plutôt.

 **Papachou Aman** : J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Sargeras nous a trahi, et se trouve maintenant à la tête des démons qu'il était sensé enfermer.

 **Golganneth La Tempête** : …...

 **Papachou Aman :** Mon fils ? Aurais-tu un problème avec ton clavier ?

 **Golganneth La Tempête :** Ah non, pas du tout, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi dire face à une telle situation, mais je veux commenter quand même, histoire de dire que j'ai bien vu ton post.

 **Khaz'goroth Enclumebrisée :** Autant te taire, 'Ganneth. L'heure n'est pas à la rigolade .

 **Eonar Coeur-de-vie** : 'Ganneth ! Khaz' a raison mon petit. Ce qui se passe est extrêmement grave !

 **Golganneth La Tempête :** Non mais vraiment, vous réussissez à rester sérieux avec le nouveau nom de Père ?!

 **Eonar Coeur-de-vie** : Il faut raisonner Sargeras, et si on échoue, eh bien élaborer un plan pour le contrecarrer.

 **Eonar Coeur-de-vie** : EH c'est quoi ce nom ?!

 **Golganneth La Tempête :** Et comment tu ramène un fou à la raison ? Moi j'veux bien hein, mais faut me dire comment faire.

 **Golganneth La Tempête :** HA TU VOIS MAMAN ! Ceci dit je trouve que vous êtes un peu lents.

 **Norgannon Tisserêve** : On pourrait essayer de lui parler, de lui dire que ce qu'il fait c'est mal

 **Aggramar Le Vengeur** **:** …. T'en as d'autres des idées de génie comme ça 'Gannon ? Non parce que ce que tu viens de sortir c'est juste magnifique. Je vais même le noter tiens !

 **Khaz'goroth Enclumebrisée :** Eh ben, à force de faire de la magie n'importe comment, les arcanes lui ont bousillé le cerveau, je vois pas d'autres explications.

* * *

 **Ysera** et **Era** sont maintenant en couple.

 **Alextra** **s** **za** **La Lieuse** : Féliciatations soeurette :)

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : Era ?

 **Alextra** **s** **za La Lieuse** : Era Nikus, frangin.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : Oh, eh bien féliciation à toi et à M . Nikus ;)

 **Malygos Le Magicie** **n** aime ça.

 **Ysera La Lieuse** : …... C'était nul. Et douteux.

 **Ysera La Lieuse** : MALY ?! Mais, depuis quand tu aime ce que publie Neltha'?! Surtout ce genre de commentaires !

 **Nozdormu L'Intemporel** : O.O

 **Ysera La Lieuse** : Tu vois, Maly, tu as même réussi à faire réagir Noz' !

 **Nozdormu L'intemporel** : Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'ignorer Facebook.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : Oh je vois, Monsieur est au dessus de tous, nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? Et puis dis moi quel est l'intérêt d'être sur Facebook si t'en as rien à secouer de ton comtpe ? Hein, HEIN ?!

 **Ysera La Rêveuse :** Mais non, il ne pense pas cela, hein Maly ?

 **Nozdormu L'intemporel :** Eh bien c'est à dire que...

 **Ysera La Rêveuse :** OK, j'ai compris. Retourne errer dans tes voies temporelles Noz', tu me fatigues. Vous me fatiguez tous !

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre :** Dixit celle qui passe son temps à dormir.

* * *

 **Alextrasza La Lieuse** est maintenant en couple avec **Tyranastrasz** **Tyran'**

 **Ysera La Rêveuse :** Félicitations soeurette ;)

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre :** QUOI ?! Toi aussi Alex' ?!

 **Malygos Le Magicien Bleu** : Neltha. Trouve toi une go au lieu de geindre.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : Je ne geins pas ! Je suis... étonné ! Voilà c'est ça, je suis surpris !

 **Alextrasza La Lieuse** : Surpris de quoi ? Que j'ai une vie sentimentale ?

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : Rah mais non ! Surpris parce que j'ai rien vu venir..

 **Ysera La Rêveuse** : Lave toi les yeux Neltha. Vraiment.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : Vous m'énervez tous là ! De toute façon on va se serer les coudes entre célibataires, pas vrai les gars ?

 **Malygos Le Magicien Bleu** : Désolé Neltha.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre :** COMMENT ÇA « DÉSOLÉ » ?

 **Sindragosa Sasora :** ;)

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : OH MON DIEU MALY AVEC SINDRAGOSA !

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre :** MAIS POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIS ?

 **Malygos Le Magicien Bleu** : Pour éviter ce genre de réaction justement...

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : Aller Noz' dis moi que tu es célibataire. S'il te plaît.

 **Nozdormu L'intemporel** : Je ne suis pas célibataire.

 **Ysera La Rêveuse :** XD

 **Alextrasza La Lieuse** : C'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre un vent :)

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : … Je me sens … seul...

 **Malygos Le Magicien Bleu** : Ne t'inquiète pas Neltha, un jour ton tour viendraaa.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre :** Oui c'est ça foutez vous de moi !

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : Attendez

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : NOZDORMU EST EN COUPLE ?!

 **Soridormi Mimi** aime ça.

* * *

 **M** **alygos Le Magicien Bleu** a publié sur le mur de **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : Neltha, mon bro, ça te dis de passer chez moi ce soir ?

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** aime ça.

 **Alextrasza La Lieuse** : Euh.. Maly tu es sûr que ça va ? C'est quoi cette façon de parler ?

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre :** Wooo, Maly je te savais pas comme ça ! En même temps, après ce que je viens d'apprendre, je pense que rien ne peut plus m'étonner... Mais j'accepte l'invit' !

 **Malygos Le Magicien Bleu** : Ok, RDV à l'Oeil alors !

* * *

 **Malygos Le Magicien Bleu** a publié sur son mur : Ce rêveuuuuuuh bleeeeeeeu … - avec **Neltharion Le Terrestre** à Oeil de L'éternité.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** aime ça.

 **N** **ozdormu L'intemporel** **:** Neltha', arrête d'écrire n'importe quoi sur le compte de Maly.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : AH NON là pour le coup j'y suis pour rien !

 **Nozdormu L'intemporel** : O.O :O

 **Alextra** **s** **za La Lieuse** : Oh mon Dieu, alors c'est vrai, il a vraiment pété les plombs !

 **Khaz'goroth Enclumebrisée :** Alextrasza, au vu du maître qu'il a eut, ce post ne m'étonne pas de la part de Malygos.

 **Ysera La Rêveuse** : Maly, c'est moi qui rêve, toi tu protège la magie. Chacun son job.

 **Loken Le Talentueux** : Il te vole ton travail !

 **Freya** **Chantdevie** **:** Loken, arrête de dire des bêtises.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre :** Tiens, vous avez du réseau à Ulduar ?

 **Loken Le Talentueux** : Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous deux et d'Ysera, je savais pas que vous aviez du réseau dans Le Rêve et à L'Oeil.

 **Ysera La Rêveuse** : Oh, si tu savais tout ce qu'il y a ici mon bichon.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre :** J'en connais un qui va être jaloux :P

* * *

 **Ysera** et passé de « En couple » à « C'est compliqué ».

 **Ysera La** **Rêveuse** **:** Je te déteste  Neltharion. Si fort.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre :** EH C'est pas de ma faute si ton copain est incapable de comprendre l'humour hein !

 **Loken Le Talentueux :** * Ex-copain.

 **N** **eltharion Le Terrestre :** Ah pardon oui autant pour moi !

 **Y** **sera La Rêveuse** : Vous n'avez pas peur de mourir vous...

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre :** Disons que mourir de ta main ça va être difficile ma poule étant donné qu'en théorie, tu dors en ce moment.

 **Ysera La Rêveuse** : « En théorie » justement.

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : Tu n'oserais quand même pas interrompre ta transe pour venir nous tuer :O ?

 **Ysera La Rêveuse** : Ne me sous-estime pas Neltha.

 **Loken Le Talentueux** : Ysé, laisse tomber l'intimidation psychologique ne marche pas.

* * *

 **Sindragosa Sasora** : Viens de voir Neltha jouer désespérément à cache-cache dans Frimarra pour échapper à Ysera ! - à Frimarra.

 **Tout les vols draconiques sauf le vol noir aiment ça.**

 **Malygos Le Magicien Bleu :** Nooooooon, j'ai raté ça !

 **Freya** **Chantdevie** **:** C'est sûr qu'à force de pas sortir du Nexus, tu vas rater beaucoup de choses mon petit Malygos.

 **Sindragosa Sasora :** Et pourtant il aurait simplement fallut que tu bouge légèrement ta carcasse vers la fenêtre.

 **Ysera La Rêveuse :** Je te vois Neltha, inutile de te cacher...

 **Alextrasza La Lieuse** : C'est sûr qu'avec ta taille et ta discrétion Neltha, le cache-cache ne doit pas être très efficace...

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** : T'aurais pas dû poster ça Sindra'. Mais alors pas du tout.

 **Freya** **Chantdevie** **:** Tiens, toujours vivant Neltha :P ?

* * *

 **Alextrasza La Lieuse** : Viens de voir Neltha courser Sindragosa tout autour d'Ulduar !

 **Tous les vols sauf le vol bleu aiment ça.**

 **Loken Le Talentueux** : Je vous ai vu par la fenêtre !

 **Auriaya La Savante** : Moi aussi !

 **Freya** **Chantdevie** : Moi aussi !

 **Yogg-saron Milles-dents** : Moi aussi :3

 **Les Dieux Très Anciens aiment ça.**

 **Freya La Grande** : Yogg. Retour dans ta chambre. Maintenant.

 **Malygos Le Magicien Bleu** : T'aurais pas dû faire ça Neltha. Mais alors pas du tout.

* * *

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre** a publié sur le mur de Malygos Le Magicien Bleu : MALY B***** DE M**** LAISSE MOI JE VOULAIS PAS LUI FAIRE DE MAL A TA GO !

 **Tout le Vol Bleu aime ça.**

 **Sindragosa** **Sasora** : Vas-y mon cœur !

 **Sindragosa Sasora :** Mais reviens vite à la maison ;)

 **Malygos Le Magicien Bleu aime ça.**

 **Malygos Le Magicien Bleu** : T'inquiète chérie, je le défonce, et j'arrive pour toi.

 **Sindragosa Sasora aime ça.**

 **Alextrasza La Lieuse :** Allons Maly, un peu de compassion, tu sais bien qu'arracher plusieurs écailles est très douloureux...

 **Neltharion Le Terrestre :** UNE SEULE EST LARGEMENT SUFFISANTE ALEX !


End file.
